Applications developed for mobile environments are extremely popular. Some mobile applications enable a user to configure a limited number of options or preferences. However, once downloaded to a particular mobile device, the user's ability to define or otherwise vary a workflow within the application is limited. In many instances, it may be advantageous to enable a particular user to vary a workflow within a single application. Accordingly, a need exists for a user configurable workflow in a mobile environment. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is offered.